Alphabet Soup
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Basically one chapter for each letter, each a separate one-shot for my favorite shippings. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Rocketshipping, Handymanshipping, etc.
1. Applepie

**A/N: Back in April while I was on a cruise with my mom I decided to start an Alphabet Series involving my favorite shippings, writing them down in a notebook. I decided today to post the ones I have and finish the alphabet to the best of my ability. Each letter will be it's own chapter. Please enjoy, and reviews are loved.**

_'A' is for 'Apple-pie'_

_~Contestshipping~_

"Pleeeease?" May whined, trying her hardest to imitate the eyes of a Growlithe.

"You should've ordered your own." Drew replied from across the diner table, smirking at the pout that now occupied his girlfriend's face. "It's your fault. I told you to get it, but no. And for the last time, you're not fat!"

"Then give me a bite of it!"

"No! You know apple-pie is my favorite."

"But I want some!"

"Too bad, so sad." The emerald-eyed teen said sarcastically, flicking his bangs back with his free hand. For several moments the couple sat in silence, May's gaze on the scenery outside. Drew sighed.

"Okay, if I give you one bite will you stop pouting like you used to do when we were ten?"

"Yes, and shut-up...I don't pout, I just play mind games."

"Of course."

Cutting and picking-up a small piece of the apple-pie with his fork, Drew was about to hand May the utensil. Smirking as a plan formed within the confines of her mind, the brunette swiftly wrapped her slender fingers around Drew's wrist, pulling the fork up to her mouth. Without ever breaking eye contact, she slowly placed her lips around the desert, showing her teeth sensually as she removed the fork and swallowed the pie, licking her lips afterwards.

"Uhh..." was the only thing Drew could get out, a very apparent blush across his face. "Do...do you want...another piece?"

May just grinned as she took the rest of the slice from Drew, along with his fork.

"Told you...mind games."


	2. Balloon

_'B' is for 'Balloon'_

_~Rocketshipping~_

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio of thieves called out as they went soaring through the air, courtesy of Pikachu.

"Damn twerps." Jessie muttered, pushing herself off the forest floor once they landed.

"Uhm, Jessie?" James said hesitantly, pointing to the ground once he had her attention. "Our...balloon is a bit...dead."

"Well that's just great!" The female bellowed, clenching her fists as she kicked what used to be their Meowth balloon.

"Not my beautiful face!" Meowth cried out, running over and kneeling beside the remains.

"Jess" James began, placing a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do right now. Let's just set-up camp and figure this out in the morning."

"Ugh! This is what I get for working with a bunch of idiots!" She exclaimed before stomping off.

(-o-)

"Why in the bloody hell won't these things float?" Jessie heard James shout, waking her from her slumber. Sighing, she got up and walked to where she thought the noise came from. Once in the clearing, Jessie couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed her face.

"James?" She said as quietly as possible, which for her was still quite loud, causing the man in question to jump.

"Jessie! You...you weren't supposed to see this yet!"

"See what exactly?" Standing in-front of her was the Team Rocket hot-air balloon basket, attached to it what appeared to be hundreds of red, heart-shaped balloons with some creature drawn on them.

"Well...I realized how upset you were yesterday so...I tried to find a way to fix the balloon but all I could afford with my monthly bonus was bargain Valentine's Day balloons. I...I tried to draw Meowth on each of them. I spent all morning trying to blow them up, but they won't float." James informed sadly, hanging his head before he felt a pair of arms around him in a tight embrace, causing him to blush. "But..."

"I know I always say you're full of hot air...but you aren't made of helium."


	3. Clone

_'C' is for 'Clone'_

_~Pokeshipping~_

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked, gaining the attention of his orange-haired friend.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Mewtwo made all those clones of the Pokemon?"

"Yeah..." Misty replied hesitantly, a little unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Wouldn't it have been awesome if he made clones of us? Like me, you, and Brock?" Ash asked, his smile widening with every word he spoke.

"Ash, he made **evil** clones."

"So? I think an evil Ash would be so cool!"

"Hmmm...well if he inherited your stupidity and obliviousness, I guess he'd be harmless."

"See! It'd be gr-hey!" Misty smirked, patting the trainer on the head.

"It's okay. The world wouldn't be able to handle two Brocks either!"

"But there are so many Jennys and Joys, I don't think it'd make a huge impact." Ash stated, Misty giggling in return. "Now two Mistys...we'd all be doomed!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty questioned, anger clear in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips, starring at the teen next to her.

"Oh, it's nothing. And besides, having twins fight over you is every guy's dream." Ash informed slyly as he picked his pace up to walk a little ahead of his best friend. "Not as dense as I look Mist."

"Wha-" Misty began before a scarlet blush spread across her face, eyes widening. "Oh yeah, sure. Make up as many fantasies about me as you want...never gonna happen!"

"Okay Miss 'he's not my boyfriend'." Ash called over his shoulder, remembering something Melody had once told him, before running away from a mallet-swinging Misty.


	4. Drawing

_'D' is for 'Drawing'_

_~Handymanshipping~_

Misty always took and looked through Tracey's sketchbook, the Pokemon watcher never seeming to have a problem with it. Sure he'd be a little uncomfortable with the citrus-haired girl's praise, but that was just the kind of guy he was, modest. She'd seen his pictures of Pokemon, places, and even the occasional girl, amazed by every stroke of his pencil on the pad.

Sitting on the bottom of the Cerulean City Gym's bleachers, Misty peered over Tracey's shoulder as he ruthlessly sketched and colored a new drawing. On the page was a simple picture of a young girl-Misty assumed probably about seven years old-holding a stuffed Seel. Her vermillion sun dress reached to her knees, a white flower stitched onto the front. The child's blonde hair played as a contrast to her black pools, a wide smile on her face.

"Tracey...who is that?" Misty questioned as she snatched the sketchbook from him.

"Like, did Tracey draw something new?" Daisy yelled from the other side of the pool where she was feeding Dewgong. Quickly finishing her task, the eldest Waterflower threw the empty food bucket to the side before skipping around the pool over to the other two. "Let me see!" She demanded, stealing the book from her sister.

"Uh..." Tracey choked out, a blush covering most of his face, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Daisy! Give it back, I wasn't done!" Misty whined, trying to reach the sketchbook.

"Hmmm..." Daisy began, stretching her arm out and holding Misty back by the younger girl's head. "Not like, saying it isn't great, because it totally is! But..." She paused, staring at the drawing with great thought. "She'd totally have like, **my** eyes and your hair."

Daisy smiled at Tracey, inwardly laughing at his stuttering, Misty's eyes travelled back and forth between the two with a look of disgust, before finally speaking. "You are so creepy Tracey."


	5. Engagement

_'E' is for 'Engagement'_

_~Ikarishipping~_

"...and now they're thinking of having their wedding in June! Won't that be beautiful?" A twenty-six year old Dawn cooed as she finished her story, her eyes filled with excitement. She let out a long sigh. "My Mew, I can't believe Ash and Misty are really getting married!"

"Hmph." Paul scoffed from next to Dawn on their apartment's couch, his right arm around her shoulders as a commercial for PokeGear flashed across the television screen. "I give it a year."

"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling away from him and slapping his arm. "That's terrible!"

"Pfft, it's true! Almost half of all marriages end in divorce."

"That...that...can't be true." Dawn spoke quietly.

"If you don't believe me, go look it up, that's why I know."

"No! I don't believe yo-wait. Why would you even look that up?" Dawn questioned, starring at her boyfriend in confusion. Before letting him respond, the blunette got up from the couch and ran to the computer in the other room.

Going into the internet's history she found her answer, the link being labeled 'Divorce Rate', along with several other marriage, proposal, and divorce pages.

"Paul..." Dawn began slyly as she reentered the living-room, a grin stretched across the features of her face. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Uh..." Paul stalled, before deciding he really didn't have a choice at this point if there even was any doubt in his mind. "Do you want to get married?"

Not even a second passed by before Dawn was on their balcony.

"I'M ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED!" She shouted to everyone on the streets, some cars honking while people either cheered or said they were 'gonna call the cops'.

Paul sighed, sinking into the couch with a smile on his usually stoic face.

"I give it two years."


	6. Fortune

_'F' is for 'Fortune'_

_~Pokeshipping~_

"Come on guys!" Dawn pleaded, grabbing both Ash and Brock by the arms, pulling them toward a red and blue stripped tent set up at the Sunyshore City's annual carnival.

"But Dawn!" Ash cried, trying to pull away but to no avail. "These fortune tellers are such a load of crap!"

"I see we have a non-believer!" An elderly woman exclaimed as she emerged from the tent, a Honchcrow beside her. "Well Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I hope I'll be able to change your opinion."

"How...how'd you know who I was? It's like you're psychic or something!" The raven-haired boy stated in amazement, Dawn and Brock sweat-dropping in embarrassment at their friend.

"Uhm...yeah." The woman said, looking at the boy in confusion before shaking it off. "Please, enter and I will blow your mind...with the future!"

Ash looked around the tent, the inside much bigger than how it had appeared from outside. Dozens of eccentric pieces of art hung from the ceiling, a large crystal ball on the table in the center of the room.

"Please, take a seat." The elder instructed as she took her own, Ash sitting across from her quietly. "So , we don't believe in fortune tellers do we?"

"No offense ma'am, but no." He replied politely, a little nervous within the confines of the teller's abode.

"I see. Well we might as well get started and see what the Legendaries have in store for you!" The woman said, her Honchcrow sitting on top of the glass sphere before letting out a cry. "Yes...I see..." She said nodding.

"What is it?"

"Honchcrow is my link to the Legendaries and the future. He tells me of a great fortune for you." She informed as Honchcrow cried once more. "Oh, it seems I am in the presence of a future Pokemon Master!"

"Really?" Ash bellowed, an excited grin flashing across his face. "Ha! I can't wait to tell Misty 'I told ya so'!" Honchcrow cawed, not once, but several times in a row as it flapped it's wings and flew down to the ground.

"Ah, I see. It seems the Legendaries see you and this Misty as having a future." The woman spoke, folding her hands on her lap and giving Ash a sly smile.

"Me and...Misty?" Ash yelled, standing from his seat.

"Yes. I can hear the Legendaries now. They say you both long for one another, and will soon admit your love." The elder said confidently as she leaned forward and over the table slightly. " So , do you believe in psychics now?"

"I sure do." Ash replied, nodding before he left the tent to meet back up with Dawn and Brock.

"What'd I tell you?" Dawn gloated, smirking widely.

"Yeah...load of crap."

"What?"

"She told me that me and Misty were going to be a couple and admit we like each other...those 'Legendaries' are a few years late."


	7. Green

_'G' is for 'Green'_

_~Contestshipping~_

"Okay, my turn. What is your favorite color?"

It all started with a simple game, and an even simpler question.

"Ash, that's such a dumb question!" Misty complained before sighing. "Well, I guess I'd have to say yellow."

The Question Game, one of May's least favorite games in the entire world. Ask a question, everyone answers...not difficult but the questions eventually would wear thin.

"I'd have to say blue is mine." Ash said, earning a sly grin from Brock.

"What, do you mean like...oh I don't know...cerulean?"

"...shut up." Ash responded, blushes on both his and his girlfriend's faces. "Oh yeah, and what about you Brock?"

"I can't decide between pink and blue! Both colors are beautiful!" Brock responded, hearts in his eyes as he ran off to find the nearest Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

"How surprising." Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned to May. "What about you May? You've been really quiet, you must have a good one."

"Oh...yeah, sorry. Well, I don't really know. I mean, red is a nice color and I like wearing it." The brunette began, pointing to the red bandana on her head. "And red stands for love...but it also represents anger so that's not really good. Well there's pink, but it's too girly a color for me. Then there's green..." May paused, a slight frown forming on her lips. "Green is an arrogant color! It likes to pick on the color red and laugh at it and tell red it's never going to be as good as it...but it can also be a sweet color and act like it cares about red and helps it. Sometimes it cheers red on and saves red from evil colors like...like purple! Red likes green, but green is always so stubborn!"

"Uh..." Both Ash and Misty said before the Gym Leader smiled warmly and knowingly at her friend.

"So...what exactly is your favorite color?" Misty asked, winking at May.

"I guess I'd have to say...green. Yes, definitely green." The blue-eyed girl replied shyly.

"Hey! If red and green had a baby...IT'D BE CHRISTMAS!"

"...shut up Ash."


	8. Hand

A/N: An update? Holy crap.

'H' is for 'Hand'

~Ikarishipping~

"Dawn just let me explain!" Paul cried out as he followed his girlfriend though the various corridors of the Pokemon Center.

"There's nothing to explain! I can't believe...ugh!" As the blunette was closing in on the doors leading to the lobby, Paul went to reach for her shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me with that HAND of yours! Not after what I just saw!"

"What'd Paul do now?" Ash questioned as the bickering duo entered the main entrance of the center.

"You will never guess what I just walked in on THIS guy over here doing in the bathroom! I...there are some things you can't un-see!" Dawn explained, earning a quizzical look from Ash in return.

"What exactly was he doi-"

"Hahaha I can't believe you got caught!" Misty chuckled, interrupting Ash in the process. May soon followed with her own laughter, clenching her sides. The two teenage girls looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles once more.

"I don't see what's so funny! I can not believe he would do such a thing! I...will you two stop laughing?" Dawn threw her hands down to her sides in annoyance, glaring at Misty and May.

"Sorry Dawn, but really? You're overreacting. It's totally normal. Well...not so much the walking in on him part, but more the actual ACT." May stated, trying her hardest to hold back more laughter as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Drew does it too, as do a lot of other guys. I mean, I've never walked in on him before just like he hasn't walked in on me, but-"

"YOU DO IT TOO?"

"Yes, girls do it as well Dawn. I mean, you've seriously never tried it?" Misty questioned, running her fingers through her bangs and adjusting her ponytail.

"I THINK NOT! Do you know the kinds of germs that involves?"

"Okay...I'm lost." Ash complained, looking back and forth between Dawn and Paul.

"Dawn...we are a bunch of hormonal teenagers traveling to various different locations. We see attractive people all the time and sometimes you...think about them more than others. Paul is also dating you, an attractive girl that wears a very short skirt. You can't expect him NOT to act on his feelings." Misty explained, gaining a perplexed stare in return.

"What do hormones have to do with this? Is brushing you teeth with your finger a puberty thing? I mean...I never knew-"

"Wait! THAT'S what you're talking about?" Both May and Misty exclaimed, Dawn nodding in response.

"Well yeah...that's pretty nasty. You have tons of germs on your hands and it CAN'T properly clean your teeth so-oh my Mew I just realized what you guys thought I was talking about." Dawn deadpanned, a blush quickly sweeping across her cheeks as she burried her face in her hands. Sighing loudly, the azure-eyed girl plopped down on the couch in the lobby, Paul soon following as he coughed awkwardly.

"Well" His voiced squeaked, embarrassment evident in his voice. "now that that's settled...why don't we start heading out-"

"EW!" Turning to face a stunned Ash, the four other teens gave the raven-haired boy questions looks. "You guys are disgusting! I would never brush my teeth with my fingers! Puberty or not, no thank you! That's just-OW!"' Ash cut himself off as a mallet made contact with the side of his head.


End file.
